


Finally

by icy_wang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x13 hug, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, What probably would've happened, bellarke hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy_wang/pseuds/icy_wang
Summary: This is just the hug from the beginning of episode 4x13 and my take on what probably would've happened if Murphy hadn't interrupted when he had.Linkfor reference.





	Finally

“Hey, do they have her?” Clarke asked as she entered the room. She saw Bellamy’s somber face and her heart dropped down to her stomach, “Bellamy?” she frowned.  
  
Bellamy clenched his jaw, unable to look Clarke in the face. “Radio’s dead,” he then looked at her, swallowing, “you won’t get to say goodbye to your mom, I’m sorry.” Bellamy grimaced sympathetically as he walked over to Clarke and pulled her in for a hug as she broke down in tears. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him and breathing in the scent of the leathery jumpsuit and his warm, musky smell hidden behind it. She held him tighter as the brave face she put on after all this time crumbled right into Bellamy's arms. Nothing was going as planned, and now with the Deathwave coming she couldn’t even say goodbye to her mother. Clarke found herself back on the Ark when she and her father realized that they had to tell the people that the Ark was dying yet speaking out could very well cost them their lives. So she just cried. She cried and Bellamy held her for as long as she needed.  
  
Bellamy pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and murmured something that Clarke didn’t quite catch. “It’s going to be okay.” He whispered as he pulled away from her, “it's going to be okay.” Bellamy looked at her adoringly with his puppy-dog brown eyes and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
Clarke smiled sadly through her tears, laughing in pity at how small and vulnerable she felt, powerless to stop whatever was coming. But here in Bellamy’s arms, all of those feelings of doubt and vulnerability were wiped away. She felt safe in his arms. She felt like she was at home. She felt at peace. She could stay wrapped in his arms forever.  
  
“You’re okay.” He mumbled again, “you’re okay.” Bellamy brushed his hand over Clarke’s head, smoothing over her hair as he cupped one hand on the back of her head and the other one on her cheek. Bellamy’s eyes flickered down to Clarke’s lips; she didn’t move as he hesitantly leaned down to kiss her, and when he paused a second, only centimeters from her lips, Clarke moved in to close that distance.  
  
The pair stood there with their lips pressed to one another, unmoving, before Bellamy deepened the kiss, moving his hands down from Clarke’s face, wrapping them around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands threaded through the mop of curls on Bellamy’s head as their breathing got heavier and the kisses got sloppier and needier. Clarke's heart raced against her chest. She was kissing Bellamy. _Bellamy,_ the guy who stood by her side after all this time as a _friend…_ or so she thought. Clarke let out a soft groan, both in frustration and pleasure, as Bellamy moved his lips down Clarke's jaw and neck, sucking on the curve where her collarbone met her neck.  
  
“Bellamy,” Clarke whispered as he fumbled with the zipper of her jumpsuit, “we’re in the middle of an apocalypse, I don't think--” her sentence was cut short as Bellamy captured her lips again.  
  
“Shut up Clarke.” He mumbled against her lips. He listened to Clarke, taking in that the jumpsuit coming off was probably a bad idea and instead pressed his hips against hers. Clarke gasped as she felt Bellamy’s hard-on through the suit and pulled him in closer, wanting to feel him more. They stumbled backward as their tongues danced against one another and when Clarke’s back finally pressed against the wall, Bellamy used that support to his full advantage and kissed her, hard. He continued to grind his hips against hers, drinking in every moment he had with her before the world ended. His hands were everywhere, tracing lines up and down her body, squeezing her breasts trying to feel Clarke as well as he could through the thick jumpsuit. _That damned jumpsuit._ Clarke thought as she savored the feeling of Bellamy’s hands roaming her body as the pool of wetness between her legs began to seep through her underwear.  
  
Raven cleared her throat from the door, “are you two done?” she had her hands on her hips, “you’re going to have tons of time for that when we’re on the Ring.”  
  
Clarke and Bellamy broke apart, instantly turning red at Raven’s remark.  
  
“Get yourself sorted and meet me downstairs.” Raven started to leave before turning around and saying, “oh and congrats on finally making a move. Everyone was getting tired of seeing you two pine for each other,” she smirked before she opened the door and left muttering something to herself.  
  
Bellamy chuckled and pressed his forehead against Clarke’s, “that wasn’t too bad right? My kissing skills might be a bit rusty.”  
  
Clarke shook her head, her heart still pumping in excitement, smiling at the fact she just made out with Bellamy. “We should’ve done this earlier,” she breathed as she kissed Bellamy once more.  
  
Bellamy moved his lips from Clarke’s and traced a line of kisses along her jaw, before making his way to her ear, “Oh, you’ll get more princess.” Bellamy’s voice turned to a low growl, “there are things that I’ve been wanting to do to you ever since I first saw you on that dropship.” He scraped his teeth against her earlobe.  
  
Clarke felt a shiver go down her spine. Seeing and hearing Bellamy so turned on made her nether regions tingle.  
  
Bellamy pressed a quick kiss to her lips and pulled her in for a hug, “come on, let’s go.” He grinned as he took Clarke’s hand in his and walked her down the stairs with his head soaring beyond the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I've written in a long time so feel free to leave comments on what I could do better or even maybe drabble ideas!


End file.
